The Perfect Life
by ashley42591
Summary: Do Liz and Jess really have the perfect life?
1. Chapter 1

Hey. This is my story. So please read and review.

BEEP!

The loud bell lingered through the empty hallways. Then in a split second, the once empty hallways were now full of eager teens. For it was finally Christmas Break!

Liz finally made her way to her locker. Todd was already there waiting for her. "Hey. Ready for Christmas break?" he asked, and then leaned in and kissed her. "Yeah, of course! It's going to be great!" Then Jess approached. "Hi Lizzie!" she said sweetly. "What do you want, Jess?" "Well, actually… I need to use the car tonight, ya know to go shooping for Christmas? Well anyway, Todd, be a dear and take Lizzie home for me. Okay… buh bye!" And with that she was off.

Elizabeth and Jessica Wakefield are identical twins. They have the same color golden blonde hair, and identical blue-green eyes (the same color as the Pacific Ocean.) They are both juniors and a perfect size 6. They are both 5'6. Elizabeth has been dating Todd for a long time now. Jessica has had many, many off and on relationships. She has a new crush every week.

Elizabeth is exactly 4 minutes older than Jessica. She is also the more responsible twin. She does the "eyes and ears" column in the Oracle. The Oracle is Sweet Valley High's high school paper.

Jessica is the more outgoing, spontaneous twin. She is always educated on the changes of fashion, so she always wears the right clothing. A family joke between the Wakefield's is Liz was born on time… and Jess was born 4 minutes late. That is pretty much the way Jessica is. She believes a party doesn't start until she gets there.

"Well I guess I am taking you home! Are you ready?" Todd asked her. "Yeah, just let me stop at the Oracle office.

The girls felt they had a perfect life. I mean… what was wrong in their lives?

As soon as Liz got home, there was a note from their mother, Alice. It said' "family meeting at 6." Hmm… I wonder what this is about. Liz thought. Oh well, I'll guess I'll find out in a couple hours. And with that Liz went into her room and started on her homework.

Hey, this is my first story, so please comment it!

Ashley


	2. Chapter 2

Hey. Please people read and review my story!

* * *

Jess walked inside, with many bags from shopping. She snuck into her room, because she had got all her presents for her family. She then went into the kitchen to see what they had to eat. She was starving. So she walks into the kitchen, and sees the note. She looks at the clock. It is 5:45. _Perfect timing,_ she thought. _Just enough time to grab a bite to eat._

Meanwhile, Liz was in her room, wrapping presents. She thought she heard Jess come in, but she wasn't sure. She had already finished all her homework, so she would have none to do for the rest of her break. Then she remembered the note, and glanced at her watch. 5:50. _Ok_, she thought, _I guess I should go wait downstairs_.

As soon as Liz got downstairs, she was met by Jess. "Hi Liz, what's this family meeting about?" "I don't know, Jess, I guess we'll find out soon." "Hey, Liz? "What Jess? At that moment their parents walked in, looking worried. "Never mind, I'll ask you later." "Hi guys, how was your day today?" Liz asked, noticing their worried expressions. "Oh, it was fine", Alice replied weakly.

They all walked into the kitchen, ready for the meeting. The room was quiet, until suddenly their dad spoke. "Well, we have something to tell you girls, now don't get upset, just listen, ok? he told them. "Ok." the twins said in unison.

Then their mother took over. " Well, girls, I have been offered a wonderful opportunity to own my own Interior Design firm-" "Mom! That's wonderful! Wow, this is just what you always wanted-" Jess blurted out. "Wait, I wasn't finished. This opportunity, well, it's in Florida. And, yes you are right, this is what I always wanted."

The girls stared at their mother. "Does this mean-? Are we……. moving?" Liz managed weakly. "Well, there is more. As you know your father's job is too good to leave. So, well um…." "Girls, your mother is moving to Florida, and I'm staying here. We are taking a break from each other. We need some time to ourselves." he came out and told them. "We are sorry, but this is a great opportunity for your mother, and she can't turn it down, so well you know…" he added.

The girls stared at them with wide eyes. It was still sinking in, when their mother spoke. "Well it has probably already crossed your minds as to who you're living with. I know this will be very had for you two to do, but you will need to decide who you wish to stay with. We will not be offended, but if you can't decide, we will have a trial to decide." She said. "We will give you time to think now, but we need to know soon, for I am leaving in one week."

Jess had had enough. She had burst into tears and ran into her room. Liz could hear her sob all the way there and then heard a door slam. She understood Jess's reaction. She gave them a look of pure hurt then ran after Jess.

* * *

Please leave me reviews!

Ashley


	3. Chapter 3

Hey sorry I haven't updated lately. I've been pretty busy.

Liz held back a sob and went to try to comfort her sister. She knocked on the door to her room, and got a sob and a muffled, "Who is it?" "Jess, it's me. Let me in!" "Oh Lizzie how could they do that to us? I can't believe it, what should we do? You always know what to do." "Well, I guess I don't know. I could never choose. Oh Jess-"she ran over and hugged her twin. The two sobbing girls hugged and they heard a knock on the door. "GO AWAY!" Jess shouted, still hurt and confused. "Girls, we need to talk to you. Please" they heard from outside the door. Liz stood up and opened the door.

"Now girls, I know you are hurt and confused, but you know we tried to work this out. But we don't see any way that it will work out for the good of us all." their father told them. "We figured this wouldn't be easy, so there is a trial in three days to determine the custody cases. If you choose before then, then we can cancel it." "Have you told Steven yet?" Liz asked, remembering her brother. "Yes, we called him yesterday. He is coming up tomorrow. Now girls, I want you to think hard on this, and try and forgive us. Please.." their mother asked quietly. Then they left.

"Well Lizzie, what do you think? You don't think they'd try to separate us, you know like they did in that one movie? Oh my god, what are we gonna do?" Jess said hysterically. "Well, Jess, I don't know. They just CAN'T separate us. They wouldn't, would they?" Liz managed to ask. With that they both let out a sob.

The next morning the twins entered the kitchen. Their father was reading the newspaper. He looked very stressed out. He cleared his throat. "Um, good morning, girls. I hope you aren't mad at your mother or I. We tried to work it out, we really did. But your mother always wanted her own interior design building, and of course, my job is here so-"he explained to them. "Dad—we get it. Where's mom?" Liz asked, realizing it wasn't helping the situation by pouting. It was in fact hurting their parents. "She went to clean out her office at work."

The girls then ate breakfast with their father. They tried as hard as they could to be optimistic, but it was hard. An awkward silence filled the room. As if on cue to break the silence, the phone rang. Jess shot up and answered it. "Liz… its Todd." "Ok. I'll take it up in my room." She ran up to her room and picked up the phone.

"Hey Todd." She said to him. "Liz- how are you doing? You sound upset!" he replied to her. "Listen, Todd—"She then filled him in on everything she found out the previous day. "Oh Liz, I'm so sorry. How could they make you choose like that! That's horrible! So, have you thought about what you are going to do? I don't want to make up your mind for you Liz, but you can't move! You just can't! I would miss you so much!" he cried into the phone. "Todd, I know. Believe me. But we don't know what we're going to do yet. Of course, I could never choose, but I really don't want this to happen to us! UGH!" she screamed into the phone. Feeling she could no longer keep her composure, she quickly told him they would talk later.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jess had just updated Lila on the news. She was upset, too. Jessica needed to be cheered up. She was sick and tired of being depressed. She quickly ran into Liz's room, only to see her crying on the phone. She figured it was Enid or Todd again. She figured Liz could use cheering up as well. So she called out to her twin. "Lizzie? Lets hang out tonight, just the two of us. We can go to a movie, or something. Come on Lizzie. Please?" Liz got off the phone, and faced her twin. "Yeah, Jess. Lets. I can't sit here anymore, getting these calls-"As the twins expected; the news was all through the town within hours. They had gotten many phone calls, asking if it was true. Well, that's what you get when you tell Lila anything. Of course she is bound to tell sometime.

So the twins went and saw Scary Movie 4.They had a great laugh, just as they needed. They then decided to go to the Dari Burger. All their friends were there, just as they expected. They slid into a booth, including Todd, Enid, Lila, Amy, Winston, and Ken. Liz sat next to Todd, who gave her a kiss. Jess sat next to Ken. She murmured something to Ken, her current boyfriend. He then kissed her as well. The girls decided they deserved one night of fun.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A/N: Wow, its been awhile. Sorry. I am having a bad case of writers block. Any suggestions? Please review!

Ashley


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Please review!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The girls stayed at the Dari Burger eating and chatting with their friends until midnight. Their friends helped out the situation, by listening and giving their advice. When they finally got home, they noticed Steven's car was parked in the driveway.

"Oh Jess, that's right! Steven was coming tonight! Woops!" Liz said to her sister. "How do you think he's taking the news?" Jess asked her sister. "I don't know. I guess we'll find out." Liz replied.

As soon as they got in, they realized a heated discussion was going on in the living room. They could hear muffled voices. "How do you expect them to pick where to live? Mom—I'll never see you! How can you just say, I'm moving in a week. Bye!" The girls heard Steven yell. "Now Steven, we tried to work it out. Please. We don't need this right now. We are feeling pretty down right now too." Liz heard her father yell, this time.

"Um... Liz, I think we should go in there!" Jess said, and then took off towards toward the voices. Liz followed reluctantly. She did not want her family to fight anymore. She just wanted this all to be a dream. _What am I going to do?_ She thought. She sighed. Once their parents saw them in the door, the voices ceased. "Oh hey Jess, Liz, nice to see ya." Steven said. He came and gave his sisters a hug.

"Hi Steven." The twins said in unison. The Wakefield's then had an awkward silence. No one really knew what to say. "Well, girls. Did you have a good time at the movies?" Ned asked. "Yeah, thanks." Jessica said. Their parents then made up an excuse to leave the room. "So how you guys taking it?" Steven asked his sisters. "Well, fine, giving the circumstances. So, what do you think the court will say?" Liz asked her brother. "Well, I think they will keep you here. You got a home, a school, friends, and dad is financially stable. Mom has got an apartment. So I can pretty much guarantee you'll be here." Steven told his sisters. (A/N: Thanks **Aquaria**** Light**!)

"But, we can't leave mom! Liz cried hysterically. She looked at Steven and Jessica, all to find them looking solemnly back at her. They knew Steven was right, he knew what he was talking about. They were a bit relieved to find out they wouldn't have to move. But on the opposing point, they were reluctant to leave their mother.

The three Wakefield's decided to go to bed. It was late, and they were all in a depressed mood. Liz and Jess walked into their adjoined bathroom. They both got ready for bed. They told each other goodnight, and then both went into bed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning, Liz went down into the kitchen. It was early yet, so she was the first to awake. She started a pot of coffee, and grabbed the newspaper. She then went to read it, when something caught her eye. It was her mother. She was sitting outside, near their pool. Her face was tear-stained. Liz could tell her mother had been crying. Then it hit her, _of course! Mom has to leave us all! She is moving across the country! She will have no one! How could we be so selfish! _

Liz poured herself and her mother some coffee. She then went out to talk to her. "Hi mom." Her mom jumped, obviously startled. "Oh Liz! Hi." Alice said, quickly drying her eyes. "Mom, the court will leave us to dad, won't they?" Without waiting for an answer, Liz continued. "We will really miss you, you know? We all will. But, you're right. You DO deserve this. I just wish… well I wish it wasn't in _Florida!"_ Liz emphasized the word Florida. She wished perhaps her mother would change her mind. "Liz, its not like I'll never see you. I get you guys holiday breaks, and I will send you down some weekends. It will be fine. We will have fun. We will get to the beach there! It will be a great time." Liz couldn't tell if her mother was trying to convince Liz, or herself. Liz decided both. Suddenly, Liz's heart broke for her mother. She knew this was hard for her. She clearly saw her mother's reluctance to leave. This was, in fact, a dream come true for her mother. She was not about to take this away for her mother. "Yeah mom, we will."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: A big thanks to Aquaria Light for helping me out. I really appreciate it! Please review!**

**Ashley **


	5. Chapter 5

Jess woke up about two hours later. She peeked in her sisters room, only to find the bed unoccupied and made up. _Ugh. _She thought. _Just like her. I mean come on! It's Christmas Break! I'm surprised I'm up this early. _She quickly jumped in the shower. She was down in the kitchen within a mere 45 minutes. A record for her. "Morning." She mumbled to anyone who may be listening. Her father replied, "Good AFTERNOON, Jess." He emphasized the afternoon, because it was already noon. "Whatever, same thing." Jess mumbled before grabbing a glass of orange juice. "So dad? Um... why can't mom start a design firm here? I mean, why in Florida?" she asked her father. His answer got her curious. "Jess--, there's a lot you don't know about this. Please, it is not my place to tell you. Your mother will, when she's ready."

By the look of pain on her fathers face, she dropped the issue. _For now. _She thought. _Of course I'll look into it. I wonder what he meant. Hmm… Only one way to find out. _"Where's Liz?" she asked her father abruptly. "She is with Todd. She went out to breakfast. I think she'll be home any minute." Her father informed her. As if on cue, Liz walked in the front door. "Lizzie! I NEED you. Come here!" Jess dragged her sister into her room, not giving her sister much chance to decline.

"Jess, what's going on?" Liz asked her twin. "Lizzie, dad told me something interesting." She quickly informed her sister about her previous conversation with their father. "So Liz, what do you think he meant? What does mom want to tell us?" She asked, curiosity filling her voice. "Well, I don't know, Jess. I was thinking something was up too. I mean, it's perfectly possible for mom to get a firm here. I mean, she is talented enough. What is driving her to Florida?" Liz wondered aloud. "Or- WHO is driving her to Florida?" Jess added. "Well, Liz. We can't just sit back. We must do something. Please help me, Liz. I have a plan." Jess said, her eyes sparkling mischievously. Her eyes always looked like that, when she had something planned. Liz knew this look well. For it was unlike Jess to do something mischievous or dramatic.

"Oh, alright Jess. You're right. So, enlighten me on your plan." Jess gave her sister a brief hug, and then explained.

"Ok, so dad said mom had to run to "work" later, right?" Liz nodded. "Well, there's only one way to find this out. We will follow her." Jess said. Liz looked suspiciously at her twin. "Jess, do you really think this will work?" "Of COURSE Liz! And even if it doesn't, what do we have to lose?" Knowing her sister was right, she agreed. They were to leave shortly after their mother left, to see what their mother was up too.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few hours later the twins took off after their mother. They told their father they were going to the Dari Burger, and they would be back later.

"Liz! Hurry it up! Moms way ahead of us!" Jess yelled to her sister. "I know Jess! I'm going!" she yelled back. "Um... Liz! Isn't her firm that way? She's not going to work!" Jess accused her mother. She was angry that she lied to her. "Jess, don't always assume the worst... maybe…." Liz's voice trailed off, as her mother got out of the car. The building they were in front of, it was definitely not her mothers firm. They were standing right in front of the hospital.

"Um…Liz? What's mom doing at the hospital?" Jess asked. "I'm not too sure, Jess. I guess we can follow her? Or should we just go home?" Liz asked, predicting Jess's answer before it left her lips. "Duh, Liz. Of course we're going in." Jessica said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. The girls took off into the building, trying to go unnoticed by their mother. As they followed, the twins noticed their mother walked into the baby wing of the hospital. Being curious, as always, the girls followed. "Liz, who do we know that had a baby?" Jess whispered to her sister. "I don't know." Liz replied.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alice walked into the baby wing, nervously glancing around her. She was worried that someone might see her. Being paranoid, she looked around for the man that had been blackmailing her. She was afraid, so she went to the one person who made her feel better. As she approached his office, she quickly wiped the tears off her face. She ten knocked at his door, and walked in.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Liz and Jess watched their mother walk into an office. They went to the door, and it read **Dr. Smith. **The sisters then put their ears to the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alice walked over to Jim, and he immediately knew something was wrong. He came to hug her, and asked what happened. "Well…. We've been found out." She sobbed.

* * *

**A/N**: Hey guys, sorry it took so long for the update. I have been super busy, and of course, I am going through writers block. So I apologize for the long period without an update. Also, reviews motivate me…. (hint, hint). I will try for a longer chapter next time, and I will try to get it out sooner. So **please review!**

3 Ashley


End file.
